


Need You Tonight | Sirius Black

by WillowRose99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Simultaneous Orgasm, Table Sex, Top Sirius Black, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: Neither of you can stay away from each other any longer, and when Sirius pulls you into an empty room at his New Years Eve party, something was bound to happen...much to the surprise of your friends. 1979 based with young Sirius Black.I need you tonight,Cause I'm not sleeping,There's something about you girl,That makes me sweat,NEED YOU TONIGHT BY INXS
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & You, Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Kudos: 24





	Need You Tonight | Sirius Black

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Sirius piece, and of course it became a smut piece...predictable. 
> 
> You can find my Harry Potter fics on Tumblr at @riddkulus--remus and my Stranger Things and X-Files pieces at @willowrose99
> 
> Be sure to follow for more!

I need you tonight,  
Cause I'm not sleeping,  
There's something about you girl,  
That makes me sweat,  
NEED YOU TONIGHT BY INXS

Sirius always loved a good excuse for a party, and every New Years Eve after he and the other Marauders graduated from Hogwarts, he threw the biggest party he could, inviting anyone he wanted and ordering all the most expensive food and alcohol that money could buy, guaranteeing that all guests would have the best night of the year. 

But what he loved most about planning parties, was choosing the venue. He wanted something large, but not too open, with little alcoves that people could hide away in, have their private conversation and even something a little bit more scandalous and steamier. 

And when he pulled you into one of the small rooms off the main area, you knew exactly why your boyfriend had picked this space as his party spot, because suddenly, the two of you were alone, with no one being able to see you or hear what was going on. 

He had you up against the wall in a matter of seconds, chests pressing against each other as he kissed you so firmly it knocked the breath out of you. You weren’t complaining though as you wound your hands into his hair tugged it, eliciting a moan from the young man, one that made your hair stand up on end and the corner of your lips curl up in a smirk. 

“Why, am I not surprised that this is the first thing you would want to do in a new year?” Sirius let out a chuckle as he nibbled against the skin of your neck, trying to leave as many marks as possible. 

“You know me, sweet thing. There’s nothing I want to do right now, on the first of January at 12.30 am then fuck you into oblivion.” You couldn’t help but gasped then as he grabbed your ass firmly, hoisting you up so that your legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and your hands gripped his shoulders.  
The both of you knew you didn’t have much time, Sirius knew he would have to go back out into the party to make sure no one got too drunk or that nothing was broken, and you knew that once the clock hit one a.m., Lily would be looking for you to go home with, both having an early start at work in the morning.

“Merlin, I swear, why do they make dresses so damn hard to take off? Don’t designers think of these things?” Sirius was tugging at the back of your dress, fumbling with the nimble zipper as your quickly unbuttoned his black shirt, tearing it away from your body.

His body and sinking your teeth in gently against his collar bone, pulling a gasp from the distracted man. He couldn’t control himself then, and soon you heard the noise of your dress ripping as his strong fingers near shredded it down the seams, leaving you bare in front of him. 

“Sirius! I liked that dress!” He laughed loudly against your mouth as the two of you moved together once more, lips clashing together as he wound his hand in your hair. 

“Sweetheart, Sirius, we’ve gotta make this quick!” Sirius moves you over to an empty table in the middle of the room, large chandelier glowing above as he nods in response. 

“I know, baby, but I still want to make you feel good.” He was kissing your chest then, mouth sucking at your breasts, fingers gently twisting your nipples as he got straight to work, the both of you knowing you didn’t have much time to waste. You were already withering underneath him, the alcohol in your veins making you feel warm, and the dark and lustful looks Sirius had thrown your way throughout the night embedding a wanting heat in you that still hadn’t gone away.

And when he touched your clit, you nearly lost it, legs shaking as he started to finger you slowly, then growing in pace as you moaned loudly, a devilish and greedy smirk plastered over his face. 

“Fuck, sweet thing, who knew I could make you this wet by just looking at you? Merlin, you’re soaking my fingers right to the bone.” Sirius watched in awe as his fingers moved in and out of you, glistening with your juices, and soon he couldn’t hold back anymore, had to have his mouth on you right then, even if it meant waiting just a couple more minutes before being inside of you.

His lips closed over your wet heat, and then you screamed as his tongue drew large figure eights over your pussy, holding your hips down firmly so you wouldn’t buck up against his mouth. 

Sirius loved eating you out, loved the way you keened above him as his tongue explored you and made you see stars, and he loved knowing that it was him doing it, that it was his mouth and his body making you near the edge, cheeks pink and hair a mess as you laid against the table, sucking in deep breaths as your hand wound into his brown locks. And he knew, right in that moment, that you were seconds away from exploding on him, from being able to suck you dry in ecstasy, tongue collecting your juices and fingers leaving bruises on your skin. 

But suddenly, you were pulling him away, tugging at his hair urgently in a manner that worried him. He looked up at you, eyes full of concern, yet you just smiled an exhausted smile, and pulled him closer to you.

“Baby, is everything okay? I can stop if you want, we can-.” Your mouth was on his like a flash, and as he gasped into your mouth and felt your hands on his chest, he nearly lost his concentration, nearly forgot where he was.

“No, Merlin, no, Sirius. I don’t want to stop. I just want something else. I need something else.” Your nails had left soft scratch marks on his chest, and your eyes were hooded with a dark need that seemed to mirror his and make him even more lustful. 

“What do you need, love? Tell me what you need, and I’ll give it to you.” Sirius’ face was inches away from yours’ as he spoke, and with a hand tweaking and pinching your nipples and his hot breath ghosting over your face, you nearly couldn’t get the words out. But you did, in a rush as you moaned loudly.

“Sirius Black, I don't care what you do as long as you do me." His grin was suddenly so cocky that you nearly couldn’t help but roll your eyes, but suddenly he was pulling to the edge of the table, your hips hanging just over the end and he was shucking his dress pants and briefs down his legs. 

You watched your boyfriend as he put on a condom and lined himself up, slowly rubbing his left hand over the apex of your thighs to relax you as he started to gently push in, sucking in a deep breath as he fully sheathed himself inside of you. You were whimpering quietly, near begging for him to move, for him to give you some friction, to get you over that edge and into oblivion, but before the words could escape your mouth, he was pulling out and thrusting back in, your body jolting against the table. 

He was nearly couldn’t control himself then, as he watched his dick disappear within you as he thrust in and out, creating a pace that had you moaning uncontrollably as his hips pumped in quickly. He wanted this to last longer than he knew it would, wanted to make you feel everything you were making him feel, and as he looked at you, spread out on the table in all your naked glory, he couldn’t help but grin at the picture in front of him. You were nearly bone numb, only feeling his hips clashing into yours and the wave becoming higher and higher, so close to crashing over it. You could feel his thumb on your nub, rubbing it erratically in a way that made you whine through your clenched teeth, and as your legs shook on either side of him and everything started to become nearly too much for the both of you, you were cumming, everything going back for just a split second as Sirius groaned into your breasts, bent over as he came with you. 

Neither of you moved for a minute, too breathless to speak and too shaky to stand as your highs started to disappear. And neither of you wanted to move from this cocoon of love and warmth, even though you both knew that the clock was striking 1 in a couple of minutes and people would be looking for you soon. When Sirius pulled out of you, he wiped a hand over his face, sweaty and hot as he looked down at you and the mess he had turned you into. 

“You know what? I think 1979 is going to be the best year yet of our lives?” He spoke softly, a grin covering his features as he wandered over to collect his shirt and your dress, watching you with adoration in his eyes as you moved to sit up.

“Oh yeah? And why do you think that?” He fixed your dress with a simple reversing spell and held it up for inspection, making sure that there were no rips and then placed it on the table next to you.

He helped your shaky body down, hand taking yours as you steadied yourself to step back into your shoes, and then he responded.

“Well, I have my best friends by my side, my beautiful girl as my lover, and had just had one of the greatest fucks of my life. I think it’s pretty clear 1979 is already shaping up to be pretty spectacular.” You chuckled at this, as he zipped up the back of your dress before spinning you around.

“Honestly, Sirius, I can’t disagree with you about that. Now come on, we should probably go back to the party before Lily suspects I’m sleeping with her boyfriends’ best friend, and before James realises you have a girl you haven’t told him about.” Sirius grimaced at this but nodded his head in agreement. 

“I wish we could stay here. Just the two of us together, alone with all the time in the world.” Suddenly the mood shifted as he spoke, and though you knew Sirius was excited about the new year, you also knew that he was scared and worried about the war everyone was heading into. 

“And I wish we could too, Sirius. But sometimes, we only get small moments together because the world is making sure we treasure them and acknowledge how important they are to us. Sometimes, those small moments when I’m wrapped in your arms makes everything else okay. And…I think that’s a pretty good sacrifice to make.” You kissed him gently then, wrapping your arms around his neck as he sighed into the kiss, hands resting on your hips. 

When he pulls away, he rests his forehead on yours and looks down at you, silently making a promise in his mind and heart to cherish every moment he gets with you, and without knowing it, you do the same. 

And then the door opens, handle turning much to your surprise as it swings open and reveals Remus, James and Lily standing in the doorway, shocked faced and slack-jawed. 

“Well…I guess we found them…and I think they’ve got a lot of explaining to do."


End file.
